Let's Begin - A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Mari & Sammy
by Mari217
Summary: Steve, Catherine and Angie watch DJ begin his lessons with Elizabeth


_Sammy and Ilna, Another amazing marathon in the books! So, so much fun. And a true triple-write on pretty much every story so it was even more amazing and fun._

_Real McRollers and Readers, thank you for coming along on our marathon and thank you for the love you have shown DJ! We look forward to the holiday marathon coming at you soon!_

* * *

**Let's Begin **

DJ carried his breakfast plate to the dishwasher and placed it and his empty milk glass inside.

"Thank you," Catherine complimented his willingness to help. He'd done so pretty much since his arrival. "Good job helping with the pancakes, too," she added as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Thanks," he said with a smile for Steve, who'd let him add the ingredients and push the lever on the Mixmaster. "Angie put in the blueberries."

"Boo bewwy," the two year old parroted while attempting to dodge the cloth Steve was using to remove as much syrup from her as possible before leaving the kitchen.

Both Steve and Catherine had taken a month of parental leave to help DJ adjust to his new surroundings. Both would be available in an emergency but, barring that, would be home through the first of the year.

Catherine smiled softly at DJ's wanting Angie to get fair credit for her part in helping with breakfast as Steve said, "Okay, that's about as un-sticky as we're gonna get you, baby girl." He lifted her into his arms. "Let's hose down the rest upstairs so we can get going." He kissed a still maple-tasting cheek.

"Honey, why don't you go get your shoes on and we'll check your backpack so we can leave as soon as Angie's dressed."

DJ's eyes held excitement but he worried his lip as he nodded."You and Steve are gonna come in with me, right?"

"Absolutely. We're both going to come inside and see the classroom area Elizabeth set up. We want to make sure you're comfortable and have everything you need." Her breath caught when he closed the three foot distance by throwing himself at her in a hug.

"Thank you," he said several heartbeats later when he released her to look up at her face.

She knelt and used a gentle finger to raise his gaze to hers. "We'll be right there for you, DJ. Today, when you go back to your school, and whenever you need us. For anything. Like Steve said, we're a family and that's what our family does." Catherine leaned in to kiss his cheek and was happy to see excitement still shining in the dark eyes. "You're going to learn so much and you'll have fun, too. My mom's a wonderful teacher." She held up the little finger on her right hand and guided him to do the same. When he did, she linked their pinkies. "Pinky swear. Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head.

"When I was little and we'd make a forever promise, we'd pinky swear. I promise we'll always be here for you, honey. No matter what, okay?"

His smile was wide and trusting. When they released each other's fingers, he touched her hair and nodded again. "Okay."

Catherine straightened and held out her hand. "Good. Now let's get ready for your next adventure."

"School's an adventure?" DJ asked as they made their way upstairs.

"Everything's an adventure, sweetheart, and you'll always have your family behind you for every single one."

* * *

"Gwan-ma we he'we!" Angie announced once they entered the condo and greeted Joseph, Grandma Ang and the furry family members hello.

While Angie climbed up on Ang's lap, Joseph knelt to DJ's level. "Elizabeth said to wait right here and she'd come out to get you all in a second."

As the words left his lips, his wife appeared wearing a bright smile and waved hello. "Good morning, everyone."

"Hi Gwan-ma!" Angie waved and reached up for a hug and kiss when her grandmother passed where she was snuggling on Ang's lap.

"Hi, my angel." She dropped a kiss on the head full of curls and straightened to face DJ. "I'm so excited for our first lesson." She reached a hand out. "I think you're going to like our classroom area. Should we go see? Come on, Catherine and Steve. You too, Angie."

DJ happily took Elizabeth's hand and, tossing a glance at Steve, who was offering his arm to Ang, followed her into the spare bedroom.

Elizabeth had set to work as soon as they'd met with the principal and Joni Lane, but had insisted no one but Ang and Joseph, who helped her with some of the moving, see the room until DJ did.

Steve's broad smile and Catherine's little gasp had Angie bouncing as she said "Ooooh look!" at the room that no longer held a bed, dresser and nightstand. The bed had been moved to the far corner of the room and the dresser and night table were temporarily located in the second spare bedroom. Grandma Ang, her arm looped through Steve's, squeezed his hand.

"Wow, Mom and Dad, this is amazing," Catherine said, but her eyes remained on DJ.

The six year old was glancing around the 'classroom' that had been set up just for him with a look of wonder. "Wow," he repeated Catherine's expression as he pointed to the huge dry erase board with DJ written in red letters. "Look, that's my name!"

The 25 square foot room now featured an age and height appropriate student desk, a low table with four chairs, a stocked bookshelf and six colorful plastic milk carton cubbies that held supplies of all types.

Catherine wrapped Elizabeth in a hug. "Thanks, Mom, it's…" She took a shaky breath. "It's perfect."

Elizabeth knelt next to the wide-eyed child and asked, "Do you like the set up, DJ? We can move things around a bit once we see what works best. I thought for today, we'd start by reading a story and then we could draw some pictures about it." She stood and looked at the others over his head as he hugged her around the waist.

"It's the best classroom!" he said, looking up then releasing her to look at Steve. "I'm gonna learn to read really good and then I can read to Angie."

Hearing her name, the toddler, who'd been exploring the supply blocks under Joseph's watchful eye said, "Angie skowl wif DJ!" making everyone chuckle.

"You're an amazing kid," Catherine told him as she kissed his cheek. "I have no doubt you'll be reading very soon." Turning to her daughter, who'd plopped down at the tiny craft table, she added, "You're going to school someday, too, baby girl, but for today you're coming with Mommy and Daddy while DJ has school with Grandma."

"Angie skowl!" She tapped the table. "Wif DJ."

"I have a plan for just this situation," Elizabeth said. "Before we start our lesson, DJ, will it be okay if you and Angie do a little craft to make your names out of these?" She retrieved some colorful cardboard 'tiles' and child safe paste.

"BINGO!" Angie threw up her arms and Ang laughed heartily.

"That's my girl!"

"They do look like BINGO tiles," Joseph observed.

"So, sweetie," Elizabeth asked as DJ carefully placed his backpack on the table and took a seat. "Is it okay if we let Angie make a little craft with you for a few minutes before we begin?

Nodding happily, DJ scooted his chair closer to the table as Elizabeth set out the supplies. "I can help her. I know how to spell Angie, Steve taught me. A-N-G-I-E" he said. "Right?"

Moving to wrap her arm around her beaming husband's waist, Catherine sniffed and nodded. "That's right, honey. That's exactly right."

Ten minutes later, Angie helped Joseph place both children's artwork on the whiteboard with magnets and Steve lifted her so the trio could head to the park and for lunch while DJ and Elizabeth began their day.

They both kissed and hugged him goodbye, as did Angie, and left a smiling DJ sitting at his new desk as Elizabeth pulled a chair to his side. As they walked down the hall, they could hear as the little boy and college professor laughed softly.

Inside the 'classroom' set up just for him, DJ happily opened his book and looked to Elizabeth for direction.

Pointing to the first word on the first page, she returned his enthusiastic smile and said, "Okay, let's begin."

* * *

"And Elizabeth explained to me about sight words. She has a list of them and we're gonna work on them every day," DJ chattered happily as Catherine strapped him into his booster seat in the back seat of the truck. "And we worked on numbers. I had a little trouble with some of those but Elizabeth said I'll get better with practice. And she used blocks to show me how to do addition."

Catherine smiled. "Sounds like you had a good day."

"It was fun. I can't wait to go back tomorrow. We had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Joseph ate with us. He said it was OK `cuz we were on a break from school."

"DJ go skowl," Angie said in a sing-song voice. "Angie go skowl!"

Steve double checked the straps on her car seat then climbed into the front seat and shared a look with Catherine. They had had no doubt Elizabeth was the right person to help get DJ up to speed in terms of school work but it appeared the day had gone even better than they'd dared hope.

"Elizabeth gave me some practice papers to bring home. They're in my backpack."

"Homework on the first day?" Steve chuckled to Catherine. "Your mom is tough."

"Elizabeth said that even after I go back to real school she'll keep my desk and the board she writes on and if I have trouble with anything she can help me after-school."

Catherine caught DJ's eye in the rear view mirror. "That's great, honey. We're so glad you had a good first day."

"I did." The young boy beamed. "Wanna hear me count by twos?"

"Tooooos!" Angie said happily.

"Watch my fingers, Angie." DJ held his hands up in front of him. "Two, four, six, eight, ten," he said raising the correct amount of fingers each time.

Angie held out her hands and tried to copy with no luck. DJ leaned across the seat and gently helped her.

"Good job, Angie!" He smiled as they reached 10. "I can't wait to see what I learn tomorrow."

#_End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
